


Bring Your Kid to Work Day

by Spannah339



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Dad Hank, Gen, NUFF SAID, Right?, connor and a baby, i recently discovered chris has a son, so i wrote a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: Officer Chris Miller brings his son Damian to work one day.





	Bring Your Kid to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'd like everyone to know I have adopted the entire DPD

              It was a quiet morning at the Detroit Police Department. Nothing big had come up and Connor was taking the time to file reports he had fallen behind on. The slow morning was a welcome break from the past week, a week in which he and Hank had been very busy, chasing leads all over the city.

              He looked up as Hank lowered himself into his seat and spun the chair to face his desk. With a long sigh, he turned the terminal on. He looked very tired and Connor made a mental note to make sure he got enough sleep that night.

              “What did Captain Fowler say?” he asked. Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair, spinning it slightly to face Connor.

              “He thinks this guy has some accomplices. And naturally, we’re the ones who have to deal with it.”

              “It makes sense,” Connor said, pushing himself back from the desk. “It seems very unlikely for one man to successfully smuggle ten androids across the country like that on his own.”

              “Yeah.” Hank sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “Alright – let’s see what we have.”

              They were comparing evidence when Chris Miller arrived – a good hour after he was supposed to. He seemed flustered and was carrying an infant in a portable car seat.

              “Sorry I’m late,” he said, heading towards his desk. The child was sleeping, his hands balled in tiny fists beside his face. “I couldn’t find anyone to take Damian.”

              “You’ve brought a kid here?” Gavin scoffed, dropping his legs off his desk. “I’m not gonna get much work done if he starts screaming.”

              Chris looked slightly embarrassed but was saved from having to answer from Tina Chen, who spoke up from her desk.

              “Gavin, shut up,” she said sharply. Gavin scowled slightly but didn’t say any more, muttering something under his breath as he turned back to his work. “We’ll be glad to have him visit,” Tina continued, and Chris smiled at her gratefully.

              The office settled into silence again, only the soft murmur of conversation filling the room. But Connor couldn’t focus on his work again, he kept glancing towards Chris’ desk and the tiny human sleeping under it. He had never seen a baby before. It hadn’t really come up in his line of work.

              The silence of the room was broken about half an hour later when Chris’ partner approached his desk.

              “We’ve got patrol,” he said, almost apologetically. Chris muttered something under his breath and glanced down at the baby.

              “I can’t leave him alone,” he said. His partner shrugged, glancing around the room.

              “Why not?” Ben Collins spoke up from the other side of the room, looking up from his desk. “We’ll look after him.”

              “Are you sure?” Chris asked, looking back at his son.

              “Yeah, it’ll be fun,” Tina said. “I have a niece about his age who I babysit often. I can look after him.”

              After a long moment of consideration, Chris sighed.   
  
              “Alright.” He picked the car seat with its precious cargo up and carried it to Tina’s desk. “Thanks,” he said softly. “There’s a bottle in the compartment at the back and a couple of toys as well.”

              Tina grinned at him, then at the baby.

              “Go. He’ll be fine.”

              With a moment of hesitation, Chris nodded and turned to follow his partner out of the room. Tina smiled down at the baby now under her desk and turned back to her work.

              Only ten minutes after Chris had left did trouble start. Damian woke up and a thin, wailing cry filled the room. Gavin dropped the tablet he had been looking at and cursed.

              “Someone shut that brat up,” he said loudly.

              Tina picked the child up, gently bouncing him on her knee and talking to him softly. Connor watched with interest, marvelling at how small Damian was. He kept crying, working himself into an even greater fit.

              Bouncing him with one hand, Tina reached into the bag to find the bottle Chris had mentioned. But Damian was crying too much she couldn’t manage it one handed and was starting to look rather distressed.

              Hank was the only person still trying to work, everyone else unable to with the strong shouts of the baby. Ben left his desk and took Damian from Tina, holding him as Tina retrieved the bottle. Without really meaning to, Connor left his desk and joined the small group around the crying baby as well, wanting to help – and perhaps wanting to see the baby a little better.

              Damian was quieted by the bottle, sucking at it as Ben held him in one hand. A sigh of relief washed through the room as silence reigned again.

              But not for long. The door to Captain Fowler’s office opened and he stepped out, a frown covering his face.  
  
              “What’s going on out here?” he demanded. A look of confusion and surprise crossed his face as he caught sight of Damian in Ben’s arms. “Is that a baby?”

              “Officer Miller was unable to find anyone to look after his son while he came to work so Damian was left here while he is out on patrol,” Connor informed him. The captain’s frown deepened.

              “He had no choice, Captain,” Tina said. Fowler sighed.

              “Fine, just keep him as quiet as possible. Ben, I need to talk to you about a case.” Ben looked at the child in his arms in a slight panic before hurriedly handing him to Connor and moving into Fowler’s office.

              Connor froze, taken aback at finding himself suddenly holding a tiny human. His LED flashed yellow briefly as he adjusted Damion into a more comfortable position, steadying the bottle in one hand and supporting the baby in the other.

              He sat on the edge of Tina’s desk, watching Damian greedily suck in the milk. He was so tiny, so small, so perfect.

              “Can you take him for a bit, Connor?” Tina asked. “I really need to focus on this.”

              Connor glanced at her in surprise, suddenly aware of where he was again. He had been so caught up in the baby that he had forgotten Tina was still there.

              “Of course I can,” he said, standing. Damian finished the bottle a moment later, but to Connor’s relief, he didn’t start screaming again.

              He was the model of perfection after that, and Connor spent the next hour or so playing with the baby. He was fascinated by the tiny human – the smallest person he had ever seen was Emma and she was much larger than Damian. Officers came and went as Connor played with Damian, some chuckling slightly at the sight of the android sitting on the ground, playing with a baby. Connor didn't care, enjoying looking after the small human. 

              But Damian’s happiness didn’t last forever. He was sitting on Connor’s lap as the android sat cross-legged on the ground beside his desk when he started crying again.

              “It’s alright,” Connor said soothingly, trying to bounce him like he had seen Tina do. “Don’t cry.”

              But Damian didn’t listen to him, sniffing. The sniffs turned into cries and the cries into wails. Connor was at a loss as to what to do – no matter how much he bounced or soothed Damian wouldn’t quiet.

              He stood and started gently jostling him, hoping that would help. But it didn’t work and Damian kept crying.

              “He might need a diaper change,” Tina said. She moved to Connor, taking the screaming child from him and holding him as well as you can hold a screaming and squirming baby. “Here, I’ll go see.”

              She vanished into the bathroom, Damian’s cries quieted as the door closed behind her. Connor dropped back into his seat, Hank glancing up at him. He had barely reacted through the whole morning, focusing on the case Fowler had given him.

              Tina came back not long after, a still screaming Damian in her arms. She moved to his seat and placed him in it, rocking him with her foot. But he kept crying.

              Gavin had finally had enough and stood, moving to Tina’s desk and picking Damian up. The child only screamed louder, balling his fists and squeezing his eyes shut.

              “Shuddup!” he snapped, holding the baby at arm’s length. Damian did not shut up, his cries getting louder.

              “Reed, that is not helping!” Tina snapped. She took Damian back, trying to soothe him.

              “Well you do something then,” Gavin snapped. “I’m  _trying_  to get some work done and I can’t do anything with that racket!”

              “I’m doing my best!” Tina said, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. The other officers in the room were shifting nervously in their seats, no one really sure what to do. Damian kept crying.

              Connor was becoming distressed, his LED flickering more the longer Damian cried. He didn’t like the sound of Damian’s cries and was finding it hard to focus on anything but the wails coming from across the room. He looked up at his partner, who was still steadfastly ignoring the rest of the room.

              “Hank…” he began, hoping that maybe Hank would be able to do something to make the noise stop.

              With a long sigh, Hank pushed himself away from his desk. He crossed the room and took the screaming child from Tina, who cast a grateful look at him. He spoke softly to Damian, walking the length of the room and calming him. Slowly, Damian’s cries died away and he pressed himself into Hank’s chest.

              Silence covered the room. A blessed silence that Connor had felt he would never experience again. No one dared even breath for a long moment after the baby had finally settled, everyone watching Hank as he made his way back to his seat, the half-asleep Damian quiet on his chest.

              “Thanks, Lieutenant,” Tina said gratefully, breaking the silence. “My niece usually isn’t that hard to settle, I wasn’t sure what to do.”

              Hank grunted, lowering himself into his seat.

              “He was tired,” he said, picking up his tablet while supporting Damian with the other hand. “He’s in a strange place and very tired and didn’t know what to do with himself.”

              “How’d you know?” one of the newer detectives asked. Hank didn’t answer, turning back to his work. For a moment, Connor could imagine what he had been like years ago. A different child sleeping on his chest, a different man quieting the baby.

              Damian slept until his father returned, pressed into Hank’s jacket, periodically kicking softly as he dreamed. Hank didn’t pay him any heed, focusing on the case and occasionally running through his thoughts with Connor.

              The office settled into a comfortable silence, most people seeming to forget about the sleeping child. But Connor glanced up at him every now and then, peacefully dreaming on Hank’s chest. Once, when he looked up he saw Hank looking down at the sleeping child with a strange, bittersweet expression on his face.

              Chris arrived back, moving quickly into the office. His slightly worried expression faded as he saw his son, sleeping peacefully.

              “How was he?” he asked as he took the still sleeping child from the lieutenant. Hank shrugged.

              “He wasn’t too bad. Cried a bit, but we dealt with it.” Then he turned back to his work. Chris didn’t ask anymore, laying his sleeping son back in his car seat.

              The rest of the day past without event, Damian behaving himself around his father. Connor and Hank didn’t make much progress on the case and despite Hank’s protests that they had nearly found something he forced the lieutenant home at 5 pm.

              Connor was silent for most of the ride home, lost in thought. 

              “I like babies,” he said finally, breaking the silence. Hank glanced over at him, grunting slightly. Connor frowned – Hank had been unusually quiet for the whole day. “Are you alright, Lieutenant?” Hank was silent for a long moment, so long Connor wasn’t sure if he was going to answer. But he finally nodded slowly.

              “Yeah. Just… old memories.” Connor nodded as well, staring out the front window.

              “Good memories?” he asked.

              “Yeah. Yeah, I think so,” Hank answered. They fell back into a companionable silence, the car driving quietly through the dim evening light.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a thing before I wrote this: https://woogwoo-wren.tumblr.com/post/176393809713/hello-im-here-to-say-i-have-adopted-the-entire


End file.
